ShadowFantasy Chapter 1
by Janisar
Summary: Chapter 1: The enemy of my enemy is my friend


**Chapter 1**

The enemy of my enemy is my friend…

He held in his scream of pain as the Lightning spell hit him, he would not give Korik the pleasure of hearing his pain. The spell slowly died and then was gone, leaving Galan on his knees and gasping for air.

"Worthless human. Why do you even bother to stand up against me? Just give in and tell me what I want to know." Korik's smug yet cold voice echoed in the dimly lit stone room that had become Galan's prison. He slowly got to his feet, his breathing still irregular.

"I told you… I won't beg for my life… and I won't tell you anything about the girl!" Actually truth was he knew nothing about this girl, well other then what he heard from passing guards, and all he found out from them was that there was a girl the Elves here wanted control over because she had some special bond with a powerful Dragon. Unfortunately if Korik found out that he really didn't know anything there'd be no reason to keep him alive… and the chance of a successful escape from the Castle's prison was extremely low. Korik's purple- blue eyes glared into Galan's own gray eyes.

"Don't worry Human… you'll soon change your mind… I have ways of getting what I want" He smirked as he raised his left hand which soon began to glow into a dim shade of yellowish blue as the person it was attached to readied for another attack.. Galan quickly looked around trying not to move his head too much, he didn't want his enemy to know he was about to blot for some cover… or at least away from the attack that was aimed for his chest.

"I'll give you another chance before I make the rest of your life a living Hell. Tell me what you know about the girl!" His palm grew brighter and a small ball of electrical energy began to form. Galan knew the Elf was just trying to get information from him; Korik wouldn't kill him until he got everything he wanted to know, he wouldn't risk losing time over his hunt for this strange girl and by his lust for power it kept breath within Galan's body.

"You can try, but I doubt that on your own you could end my life. You're not even one of the Elven Lords. What could you do to me?" Korik's eyes narrowed and he threw the ball of lightning at Galan who quickly dodged it, but not the second one that pounded him into the stone wall. He slowly got up, winded and using the wall to hold his body weight and steady him. Galan soon regretted his former comment to the Elf as Korik raced towards him with his small Elven sword unsheathed. He felt the cold metal enter his body, right between two of his ribs on his right side. He screamed in pain as his own hot blood worked its way to the hilt of the sword now embedded in him. Korik leaned down to Galan, pushing the sword straight through his body.

"Don't **_ever_**," he began whispering into Galan's ear while he turned the swords blade, cutting a larger hole into Galan's body. "Challenge my power human. You are nothing," he continued to turn the blade, hitting Galan's ribs, and grinning slightly at his pain. "You are lower then the soil on which we walk. Now, are you going to tell me about the girl?" Galan clenched his teeth, immense pain shooting through his body. Every part of him felt as if it were on fire yet at the same time tiny frozen needles pierced his skin, freezing him. He felt the blade, which was now jammed between his ribs and he felt his blood rushing out of his body and flowing to the floor. He squirmed as Korik continued to slowly turn the blade, and he let out a quieter and shorter scream, his breathing slowing as black spots and blurry shapes began to appear. Korik suddenly pulled the sword out from within its new human sheath. Galan sharply took in breath as another wave of pain flowed through his battered body. His knees shook, then collapsed beneath him and he fell to the stone floor, now warmed by his pool of blood. He groaned, His body shaking, growing colder as his life force from within seeped out through the large holes on his body. Korik towered over him, glaring down at the pathetic creature at his feet. He bent down balancing on the balls of his feet, he then wiped his now bloodied sword on Galan's soaked soft leather clothing before he put it back in the sheath that rested at his side.

"You may be begging sooner then you thought 'oh mighty warrior'." He chuckled, cold and almost void of emotion, casually brushing a strand of his shoulder length brown hair out of his face and tucked it behind his finely pointed ears. "I may," he continued, acting as if Galan's slowly dieing body was nothing but normal. "Let you live if you tell me what I want to know." His eyes were flashing in anticipation for the human's response. Galan was still shaking as more blood flowed out of his wounds, he couldn't move his head... even breathing caused him pain. Korik grew tired of his delay, and got up, his expression changed to a snarl, anger pulsing through him.

"I grow tired of your 'noble' determination human." He began to circle around Galan, his flashing hawk like eyes never leaving the soon lifeless body before him. His padded boots made little sound as he circled and his black cloak trailed behind him, sweeping along the floor yet Korik failed to notice the blood it soaked up. "Tell me about the girl…and I'll let you live… I may even release you." Galan clenched his teeth, groaning as he felt the pressure of Korik's boot on his back wound. "However vermin displease me anymore and I won't hesitate to end your life, or I could leave and let you suffer, it's your choice. You should be honoured; very few people have the power to save themselves."

"I told you... I won't... I won't tell you anything...about her." Galan managed to squeeze through gasps for air. He vision worsened and he began to blank out, his head feeling extremely light. Korik was unpleased by this answer and pressed down harder, digging his heel into the wound. After a few minutes of silence, other then Galan's gasps and groans of pain, Korik sighed and removed his foot from Galan's back, wiping it on the now brownish red leather that Galan wore. He slowly walked to the metal door, snapping his fingers before he reached it. Through the small bared opening a guard looked in and saw the enraged look on his master's face and he quickly opened the door, lowering his weapon and going into a low bow. The guard on the other side of the door did the same and rose only when Korik spoke to them.

"Deal with him!" He said not trying to keep the anger from his voice. Then he added in a quieter note so Galan couldn't hear, "Just don't kill him, I don't care what you do but I want him alive." The guards bowed again before quickly heading into the cell to chain Galan back to the wall, where he would hang until Korik's return. He snarled as he turned to leave. _Damn that blasted human! _He thought as he stormed down the hallways to reach his room. _I'll have to send the healer in… I'll be happy when that bastard finally talks… then I can kill him. Insolent vermin! _He reached his room opening the door and slamming it shut again. _How dare that human question my power! I may not be an Elven lord but I am the Lord of this castle, and one day I will over throw them... _He pounded his fist on his wooden desk, swearing loudly. He was interrupted when a soft knock at his door was heard.

"Enter!" He barked at the intruder, and snarled when it turned out to be one of the pathetic guards.

"Sir." He said somewhat unsure of what he disturbed. "We have received news that the hidden group of Half Elves that infiltrated our Castle a fortnight ago-" He was quickly cut off by Korik.

"Yes I know! I do not need a reminder of the incident from the likes of you! Now out with it or may the angered soul of Alma help you!" The guard bowed low to the ground, and asked for forgiveness. Korik sat down and drummed his long slender fingers on the arm of his oak chair, waiting for him to continue.

"Well Sir. We have received word that those same Half Elves are going to try and save one of our captives, most likely the one we caught during their last visit. The one that's a Healer, and we think this because she's one of their best healers." Korik got up, smiling slightly, causing a look of fear to cross the guard's face, yet it was hidden behind his metal helmet that matched his metal and chain mail uniform that all guards wore.

"I find it amusing how these Halflings think that we'd be that easy to overcome. True, last time we were not prepared for them, but this time... bump up security! All shifts. I don't care if you miss meals. I want to be informed of anything out of the ordinary; I don't care if it turns out being a Pan! Now leave. I have other matters I must attend to." The guard said nothing as he once again bowed to Korik and walked out, his amour clanging loudly.

His arms felt numb and heavy, yet his head still felt light. As he moved to look around he was once again reminded of the sharp pain that came from his once again opened wound. He hung there, on the wall, his arms spread and chained above his head yet his legs remained free. He went quite still as the door opened and he quickly shut his eyes from the bright light that poured into his cell. Two guards in the same chain mail amour and matching helmet walked in with one other chained in front of them. The figure turned out to be a young woman about the age of 20... Maybe slightly older. Her features were sullen and her face was extremely pale. Her face, if not in such a state, would have been fairly attractive. She had green eyes that seemed to have no reflection at all, as if she was dazed and her long blonde hair was messy in balls and clumps. She looked up and stared blankly into Galan's eyes. The taller of the two guards moved forward and unchained her saying gruffly that she was to follow Lord Korik's orders and do nothing more. They left and closed the door the room becoming dark once again except for the small amount of light that came from the barred window in the door. She continued to stare into his eyes, until she spoke in a voice that seemed to belong to a broken spirit.

"There is blood. Blood flowing." Her eyes slowly made their way to his opened wound, the blood slowly dripping down to the large dried puddle that lay beneath him. "It was done by his blade." She took a step closer, brushing one of her hands over the front wound. "The damage is great. The ribs are cut by his sharpened Elven blade. There is blood." Her words seemed as if they were coming from a distance. _Whatever is wrong with her? _He thought as she continued about _Him_, the blade and his own blood. "The wound is bad. The bearer will die."

"Why are you here? To tell me what I already know?" He was confused and angry, and tried not to show his pain to her, not knowing who she was or what her intentions are. "If Korik sent you tell him that he has to work on his method of torture, because you're wrong! I won't give in and I'm not going to die! Argh!" She touched his wound and he flinched.

"Do not lecture me about his pleasure in torture. You are human and he goes easy on you." Her palm which rested just above the opening of his wound glowed pale green. "You do not know pain, and you do not know about the worst method of punishment." As the glowing grew brighter, the pain eased and he looked, gasping at the fact she was healing him. "You are not the only one who must suffer at his whim." His he now began to see skin once again as the hole dissipated.

"Who are you? Are you an Elf as well? Why are you permitted to heal me?"

"Who I am is unimportant at the moment." She finished healing him and she looked back into his eyes with her dulled ones. "I am no Elf, but a Halfling. I was ordered to heal you by my captor, Korik, because he still wishes you alive, but why I do not know." Her expression changed to one of pity, yet her eyes were still in a dazed state. The door opened once again and the two guards moved in and placed the chains back on her. As they dragged her she whispered something to him yet he didn't catch it. The guards pushed her out of the cell almost knocking her down and they slammed the door, once again leaving Galan in the dark. _So, Korik is still foolish enough to keep me alive! And now he's even brought in some healer for me._ He chuckled to himself and was relived to feel no pain; it even seemed as if his ribs, that were cut and scraped, were also healed. _But she was a Half Elf. Why would she be here? Who was she? _He sighed.

"Now if only they'd let me down."

He awoke again, but this time it was to a loud explosion that came from somewhere outside his cell. There were soon lots of voices and other noises, like the clanging of armour, the clash of weapons and the sounds that came from different magic attacks. The shouting grew closer and he soon saw shadows and figures run passed his door. A few minutes later the metal door to Galan's cell was blasted opened.

"In here!" It was the sound of a familiar female voice and the Half Elf who had healed him ran in, free of her chains, and she was followed by others. Guards suddenly appeared at the blasted opening and two of the new arrivals with bows started firing at them.

"We must hurry, get him down!" A tall and slender man walked passed the Halfling and quickly blasted the chains that bound Galan's hands with two fire balls. Galan, now free, fell to the stone floor in a heap, his legs feeling weak. The man who had released him bent down and slung an arm around Galan, pulling him to his feet. Galan rested against his rescuer's side as he was led over to one of the walls within the cell.

"We'll never make it back out! This way!" Commanded the person who carried Galan over his shoulder. He rested his free hand on the wall and again another explosion was heard as the wall was blasted by lightning. Galan's eyes widened. _Lightning! But he just used a fire spell... unless he too is a Halfling._ The Half Elf carrying him led his soldiers and the healer out and into the forest. Behind them, Galan swore he heard Korik's scream of frustration.

"Hurry to the horses!" One of the people with a bow said. Soon they came to a clearing and he saw a small group of sturdy looking horses. Each person ran to a horse and Galan was vaulted onto the same one as the Halfling healer. The horses were moved into a line and soon they were quickly galloping down a small path, farther away from the Castle.

"I told you it wouldn't be long..." A voice quietly whispered in his ear. He issued a quick thank-you, hardly believing that his week and a half in the Castle was now at an end. _That must have been what she whispered that I missed… _

"Where are we going?" He asked; his voice also hushed. "And who are all these people? Why was I too rescued?" She sighed.

"Because I too, was an honoured 'guest' at Korik's Castle. Two weeks ago me and a small group of Halflings, most of whom are with us now-" Galan cut her off, and got an annoyed look in return.

"So you're all Half Elves? How can that be? I thought that most were wiped out by the Elven Lords in the war 100 years ago."

"Not all Half Elves were killed, and not all Elves are like Korik. We have made our home in these forests, hidden from all eyes, yet we couldn't have done it without the help of the Elves." The horses continued through the forest at a fast gallop and the minutes dragged by.

"I was told, and still am told, that my kindness fogs my better judgement. The Halflings here were originally coming to save me, for I am one of the stronger magikers. I was able to persuade Sarin into taking you with us, for I couldn't let you suffer like that again. I guess you could say I took pity on you." He nodded not being able to show how grateful his was by words.

"So we're on the same side then?" He asked turning his head slightly so he could see her out of the corner of his eye. She didn't answer, yet looked ahead into the mouth of a cave. The horses slowed down as they entered it and finally went into a walk. He gasped at what appeared within the cave after a few minutes. It was a large old mansion that was 5 stories high and seemed big enough to hold at least 1,000 people. The section that the mansion was in was like a large dome. It had a waterfall that could be seen through a small forest to the left of the opening. The air was fresh considering the dome was made of stone. High above the mansion was a large hole that poured in sunlight and probably helped the trees and grass grow. The girl dismounted as they cleared the opening and she offered her hand to help Galan dismount.

"Yes, we are on the same side." She said in a richer voice then what it had when he met her in his cell. "We are friends now, for any enemy of Korik's, is our friend."


End file.
